


Welcoming Sky

by andrastes_grace



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrastes_grace/pseuds/andrastes_grace
Summary: Billie Lurk dreams of magic





	Welcoming Sky

Billie Lurk dreams of magic.

And the damp. And the dark.

If Dunwall is a painting, then the Flooded District is muck cleaned off the paintbrush at the end of the day. A place of shadows and smog, and the decayed husks of buildings, inhabited by the decaying husks of humans.

And the whalers.

But she remembers magic (Daud’s gift, Delilah’s gift). She reaches out a hand, wanting to feel the pull of the transversal - 

She remembers how different Daud and Deliah’s powers felt.

It had been freedom, with a cost.

(and she paid so, so much)

The Dreadful Wale can’t pull her through the air, and she grins at the image of a flying ship. Perhaps, she thinks, she should suggest that to the old man. But it’s freedom, more than magic. A note of farewell, played under the welcoming sky.


End file.
